


From Dream to Day-Dream

by moonangel473



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Apocalypse, Real people, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vampires, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonangel473/pseuds/moonangel473
Summary: I had a dream about a post-apocalyptic world and vampire Gerard.





	From Dream to Day-Dream

I had a dream that Gerard Butler was a vampire and he had a brother. The world went to shit and humanity took a huge jump backwards and all kinds of weird shit existed after the fall out. Now humanity needed to be protected and Gerard was like we have the power to keep them safe and so he and his brother decided to raise a civilization.

Almost resembled Rome but smaller, maybe a couple thousand people lived in This Haven. So life was gran enough, Gerard and the human council and some other vampires decided to come together and make laws.

  * Everyone is equal and will work together for the betterment of society.
  * Always journey out in groups and take at least to vampires with you.
  * Never steal, just seek aid and it shall be met with open arms.
  * Never commit murder or be banished.
  * Never rape or force anyone to do something they do not wish to do or be banished.



That’s the most I remember on those laws. Anyway, so many generations have come and gone and things were becoming rough. You see the civilization was coming to a standstill because the world was dying, slowly but surely. Food in the area was becoming scarce and people became too relaxed and too reliant on the vamps and scouts to bring back food. Gerard spent most of his time at the civilization because he was the strongest on there and if anything happened while he was gone could have devastating consequences.

More time passed and new comers began flocking to the city in hopes of finding safety behind the walls from the creatures lurking. Gerard Brother, I’ll him Jacob, did not want to let them in. he believed that the only way to preserve what is left of humanity was to keep what they had now. Of course, Gerard felt that if they made an oath to protect humanity than that is what they would do. Many of the residents felt that it was a mistake and that they would all suffer the consequences of Gerard’s bleeding heart. Ultimately, Gerard had the power and thus the humans were let in.

Things were worse, of course, with scarce food and the vampires did not wish to venture to far and enter dangerous territory without one of the brothers to accompany them. So despite, Jacobs desire to spend all his days in the arms of beautiful humans and vampires he left to find food.

The new humans were in shock to find out that they were occupying a place with vampire and even thought it would be better to fight the monsters outside the wall. One of them expressed that if this place has been rumored to exist and a solace for humans since 500 years then we can learn to coexist with them too.

Jacob returned with news of more food in the east, but it would only be enough to get hem through maybe another year. He said that the land was becoming barring. While he spoke he met the gaze of one of the new comers, um let’s say Sky. She looked away hastily, not trying to attract any of the vampires who still chose to drink blood. She knew that Gerard chose to stay away from it for almost 3,000 years. Even though by age he was the most powerful, he abounded his supernatural abilities. Jacob could see some ways into the future and fly is desired, among other things.

Sky left the hall and tried to head home, but was stopped by Jacob. He took an interest in her because not many people were able to turn away from his gaze. Of course, Sky had a story to tell. One that would explain everything if asked, but Jacob merely wanted her compliance.

Before she knew it, her denials of his advances set him over the edge. The only reason being living among humans for so long and always being accepted must have increased his pride and sense of worth. He felt that risking his life to bring food back to the civilization meant he had a right to take what he wanted. The humans had become lazy and expectant and he would not allow this human to reject him. He then became physical and tried to force her to submit to him and that’s when he was ripped from her by Gerard.

Gerard could not believe what he was seeing. His own brother would stoop so low? He grabbed his brother by the throat and dragged him to the city gates. He shouted for all to hear that his own brother broke the most scared law, one that keeps this place afloat and would suffer the same consequences as anyone else. Jacob was angry and claimed that without him all would be lost. He could locate food and bring it back for everyone. He spoke of how Gerard was too weak to do what was necessary to keep humanity safe. Gerard wanted to be something that was long impossible the moment he first drank the blood of his own people. Jacob yelled about how they may have been born from human parents, but they were far more than the weak feeble minded humans. He never wanted to help them, but only did as his older brother asked. Gerard turned his back on his brother. Jacob left, taking his vampire and human followers with him.

Sky wanted to thank Gerard, but knew that what Jacob said was right. Everyone knew it to be true. Gerard spent so much time trying to retain his humanity that he lost what gave him the ability to keep them safe without Jacob.

The remaining council members spoke of news ways to find food, not wanting to force Gerard to become the monster he feared himself to be. He saw drinking blood of his own kind as disgusting and a sin. It was not necessary and was basically like drink alcohol. It made you drunk, aggressive, and increased your sexual appetites. He wanted to be in control at all times and to never lose himself to the intoxicating pleasures of drinking blood.

Time passed and like Jacob said there was not much food to be found in this part of the land. They would need to leave, but fear of the outside kept anyone from saying so. So many people died just to get here and even with the vampires help, without the gift of foresight no one would know what was coming.

Many of the humans and vampires who left ended going missing. The inhabitants of Haven were becoming agitated and some even went as far as to steal. Gerard handled it as best he could, but he was no longer their guardian if he could not at least bring back food. He suggested this to the council, but the idea of a threat kept them from allowing him to leave. Home base was more important, they said.

Gerard became agitated and started contemplating how he could save his people. Things we getting worse, people were dying of starvation and dehydration.

Sky knew that there was some truth to what the others were saying. Jacob was known to be a good lover and if she had just given into to him then none of this would be happening. However, Sky also knew that she would choose death before ever letting a man have control over her again. She also knew that things had to change or no one would be left. Some people were talking cannibalism.

Sky walked boldly into the council meeting. She walked to Gerard and said we must do what is best for our kind to survive. He shook his head and turned away. He did not want to be a vampire, but he was born as one and needed to accept it. Sky could think of only one way to do what’s right. Despite, her beliefs this was all her fault. This time she would be the sacrificial lamb, but it would be on her terms, her choice. Sky grabbed a sword and sliced her wrist and walked towards Gerard. He reacted with merely a twitch and commanded someone to take her away and heal her, but no one moved. The all knew that this was Sky’s choice to save them all and if she died in the process then so be it. No human there wanted to do the dirty work, but she did.

She reached for Gerard face, but he grabbed her wrist and she could see his small fangs sticking out of his mouth. They were small and dull due to lack of use. She knew once he bit her it would hurt and they would grow and sharpen inside her. She heard how some vamps returned to drinking human blood and the process would start as painful, but would soon turn in to pleasure and the toxins in their fangs would reactivate.

She looked into his red eyes and nodded. We do what we must for the betterment on our society. Groaned, accepting her reasoning and licked her wrist healing them before grabbing her neck and sinking his teeth into it. She screamed and felt herself being placed on the ground as he ravished her neck. He growled his pleasure and she felt his teeth being to expand inside of her. It hurt so much she began to regret her decision. Then she remembered the bodies of children littering the streets and simple held him as he fed.

Soon the pain became pleasure and she gasped, arching into him and he held her against him. He pressed her back into the ground and slipped in-between her legs. He lifted the dress to press himself firmly against her. They both moaned feeling hardness against soft flesh. He wanted her, but before he could, he was hit with waves of visions. So intense he released her neck and closed his eyes to receive the best he could. At first he could see his brother near a field of fresh grasp and fruiting trees. He thought it was a vision of the future, but he heard Jacobs’s words. Jacob believed the humans were getting to comfortable and needed to be reminded of who is in charge. He and his followers knew that this land was full of food and could save them all, but thought the thinning of humans to give the vampires back the power was more important.

Gerard roared his rage at his brother’s betrayal, and then he cried out as he stood surround by lava and volcanic ash. He saw his people screaming in agony as they were burned alive. They were living over a sleeping volcano. How long did Jacob know this, he had to have known. Gerard thought. They had three days to clear the land before it erupted. There were still a lot of people left and would take twice that long to clear the area. He needed to act fast to save as many as he could.

He stood and looked at the council and told them of the news, Jacob’s betrayal and the volcano at their feet. They took the news in shock and anger, but acted fast to get the news out to the people. He looked at Sky and held her head up so she would drink his blood. She did as instructed. When drinking her blood he also so what lied in her heart, the suffering caused by other humans. He knew that drinking his blood would drive her insane if she did not give into him, but he would figure that out later.

The people were reacted much the same way, but they began to do as instructed; only taking what they needed and being ready to leave in the hour. Gerard could not wait he needed every second to count. He the more gifted vampires to load the feeble and children on carts and get them out of the area. That they needed to go to the mountains and find a place to stay for the night. The mountain was the check point and would lead them to the land beyond.

Off they went to beat the soon to be active volcano. Gerard and the guards kept the path clear from predators, but knew the closer to the mountain on foot would be a dangerous journey.

Sky felt really hot, her body felt like it was on fire and she needed to find relief soon. Their first stop led to a small pond and she dived in without question. The heat emanating from her caused the others to leave. She closed her thighs tightly and tried to wish the feeling away. After sometime she left the pond and walked the area nodding at eh vampires who gave her a toothy grin. They thought it was funny.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Gerard feeding on a woman. They rode against each other in wild abandoned. She turned to leave, but Gerard was all of a sudden in front of her.

He smiled and his fangs were long and thick, she quivered at the thought of them being in her. His head tilted and he asked her if that’s what she wanted. The weird thing was he thought it and she heard him. He explained that his blood linked them and she is merely feeling what he feels everyday just more so with the bloodlust and well lust. He said that he could simple suck all his blood out and be done with it, but he growled and stepped forward when he saw her thoughts. She wanted him and he could not help but obliged. He picked her up and sped to a nearby clearing. He laid her against the flowers and removed her wet clothes. He licked and sucked on anything he could and before she could prepare herself he entered her with a swift thrust. It was not long before they lost themselves in the moment, him bringing her to climax on multiple occasions. His speed was inhuman and she thought about her body and he explained that his blood made her body tougher than any regular human. She let her mind meld with his until they could not tell from whom the thoughts came. When he finally reached his release they heard screams from the camp and a loud roar. They quickly dressed and he carried her back to the camp and gave her to one of the guards like she was luggage. There were three T-Rex’s heading towards them from the forest ahead. Two were brown and the giant one was Red. It was called a King and it back was covered in spikes. The guards gave him a wide berth for the King and they went for the smaller ones.

Gerard smiled; it has been so long since he was able to have some fun. He’d enjoy this moment, but needed to stay on track. He made sure that the people were clear and went for the King. What a day to be alive he thought.


End file.
